marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Morgan le Fay (Earth-616)
, , ally of Doctor Doom | Relatives = Amlawdd (maternal grandfather, deceased); Gwendolyn (maternal grandmother, deceased); Igraine (mother, deceased); unnamed father; Gorlois (apparent father, deceased); Uther Pendragon (stepfather, deceased); Morgause (sister, deceased); Elaine (sister, deceased); Anna (possible half-sister, deceased); Arthur Pendragon (half-brother, deceased); Guinevere (half sister-in-law, deceased); Lot (brother-in-law, deceased); Nentres (brother-in-law, deceased); Uriens (husband, deceased); Sir Ewain (son, deceased); Caroline le Fay (daughter); Ider (grandson, deceased); Gawain (nephew, deceased); Agravaine (nephew, deceased); Gaheris (nephew, deceased); Gareth (nephew, deceased); Galeshin (nephew, deceased); Mordred (nephew); Sir Percy of Scandia and his descendants (distant relatives); Dafydd ap Iowerth (possibly relative); Oberon, Tinkabelinos "Tink" Hardleg (distant relatives) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; Castle Le Fey, British Isles; Aran Island, British Isles; Ruta; Avalon | Gender = Female | Height = 6'2" | Weight = 140 lbs | Eyes = Green | Hair = Black | Hair2 = formerly purpleCategory:Purple Hair | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = Gorre, British, Otherworld, Avalon | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Sorceress, would-be world conqueror; formerly High Priestess, Queen of Gorre; sea-priestess | Education = Pupil of Merlin | Origin = Sorceress; Human/Fairy hybrid | PlaceOfBirth = Tintagil Castle, Gorre (Now part of modern Cornwall, England), possibly Avalon | Creators = Stan Lee; Joe Maneely | First = Black Knight #1 | HistoryText = Early Years Avalon Allegedly, islands remained of Atlantis after it sank. On the largest of those islands, Avalon, Igraine was a sea-princess. Igraine had a daughter named Morgan with a man from the sacred clan. As the custom went, Morgan was taken to be trained at the House of Virgins to serve as Avalon's sea-princess, the great sun temple of the Crystal City of the volcanic island of Ruta. The women were given in marriage to men of the sacred clan for magical purposes, forbidding Morgan the love she seeked. A young priest, Myraddin was warned of the upcoming and long foretold catastrophe that was going to occur. The ancient priest of the sun entrusted Myraddin with his secret scrolls, and with his daughter Igraine. Myraddin and Igraine rushed to the House of Virgins where they took Morgan, and flew on a merchant ship from Tingail, while the remaining islands of Atlantis were drowned by great tidal waves caused by the burst of the volcano. Britain They ended up on the Isle of Britain, where Myraddin changed his name to Merlin and established his druid worship in Stonehenge. He arranged for Igraine to marry Gorlois, Duke of the Tin Islands, who adopted Morgan. Gorlois was killed by Uther Pendragon, who took Igraine for queen. She birthed a son, Arthur. Growing into a fine young woman, Morgan followed Merlin to Aran Island to become his apprentice, in exchange to also becoming his lover, but failed to her pledge. Protesting the conversion of Great Britain to Pauline Christianity, Morgan opposed her half-brother, King Arthur Pendragon of Camelot. To this end, Morgan attempted to used the Darkhold and was possessed by Chthon. Later, when Merlin and the Black Knight went off to battle Morgan, a mutated Nordheimr Vanir impersonated Merlin, and Sir Percival was slain by Mordred. Merlin thwarted numerous attempts to bring ruin to Camelot, and eventually imprisoned her within Castle Le Fey. Morgan kept projecting her astral form into various periods of the future, seeking a means to escape her physical prison. Modern Age In modern times, Morgan's astral form battled Spider-Woman and the Avengers. She briefly altered the world to her own twisted version with the team serving as her Queen's Vengeance. Doctor Doom Doctor Doom traveled back in time to ask for her help in defeating the Mighty Avengers. During his many visits, they became lovers. She taught him magic but asked for a gift from the future. Doom claimed he couldn't, as it would cause disruption to the timeline. However, Doom did not consider their affair disruptive, as it was contained. Doom asked Morgan to tutor him further in the dark arts, including summoning an army of demons he used successfully to take down the Mighty Avengers. Morgan traveled into the future with an army of demons to avenge Doom's betrayal. At first, she attempted to kill Doom when he was a child, but then decided to go ahead several decades, so that Doom would fully know why she was going to kill him, and engaged Doom in Latveria. When the Dark Avengers arrived to rescue Doom, the Sentry tore off her head. She subsequently violently reappeared in his place and took control over the new Spider-Man (Mac Gargan), who attacked Ares. She was killed again by the new Hawkeye (Bullseye), but she reappeared again. Morgan turned Ares into stone, while Doom and Iron Patriot traveled back in time to kill her in her own time. There, Doom chanted a spell of a language that even she possessed no knowledge of to forcibly send the sorceress into her own enchanted cauldron, despite her screams and pleas. Though Morgan lived, she was sent to 1,000,000 BC where she ran from a tribe of cavemen fighting a T-Rex. Doom magically restored Latveria, and the revived Dark Avengers headed back to America. Avengers World After having been freed by her daughter Caroline le Fay from her own magic cauldron that Doom trapped her in, Morgan le Fay took over a City of the Dead underneath Velletri, Italy, a mystical necropolis of which there are many below European cities. From here she launched a massive attack with armies of the dead all over Europe. The Avengers and the Euroforce joined forces to take her down, but they were easily overpowered by the hordes of the dead. Sebastian Druid tried to aid the heroes, but he was killed by le Fay shortly after arriving at the city. However, killing Druid worked out against Morgan's plans. He became a ghost of the city which, being one of them, allowed his magic to work, pulling back the armies back to their respective necropolises, severely weakening le Fay. The Avengers and the Euroforce proceeded to beat her up, forcing her to retreat. Excalibur When Flowers of Krakoa grew on Otherworld to form a Gateway to Krakoa, it infected Camelot, causing its queen, Morgan le Fay to find a way to destroy it. In order to achieve this, she needed to terminate the "Witchbreed", who were responsible for this. After Brian Braddock and his twin sister, Betsy Braddock came to fix the Gateway, le Fay apprehended them and took control of Brian, making him to turn on his sister. However, he managed to give to Betsy his amulet, which allowed her to escape. Morgan then allied with the Coven Akkaba in order to deal with the Witchbreeds. Mother Morgan Comes to Me Morgan resurfaced in the present with her powers greatly diminished, now living in Queens, at a time when Doom had been blamed for the destruction of a CO2 waste conversion station, the Antlion Project, on the dark side of the Moon. Doom told her about glimpses of a future he was recurrently seeing, so Morgan decided taking him to met The Witness. The meeting was cut short when Taskmaster sniped Victor in the head, instantly killing him in front of her. | Powers = Morgana possesses a gifted intellect, and as a former pupil of Merlin, she knows a great deal of magical lore, considered one of the greatest sorceresses in Earth's history. To prove this, the Eye of Agamotto appeared to Morgan as it considered her as a possible replacement for Doctor Strange as Sorcerer Supreme. She is also a sea-priestess, and a high priestess of the Earth goddess (Gaea), invoking her Celtic name, Danu. *'Spell Casting:' Morgana is a very powerful sorceress capable of casting prodigious spells. Morgana once cast a spell that resurrected the entire sunken continent of Atlantis, killing the vast majority of its water-breathing inhabitants in the process. Morgana can cast location spells. She once cast a spell to locate Doom to see where he was hidden through time and space. She used this same spell to watch him in the modern day from her location in medieval times. Morgana can cast spells to control her enemies. She cast a spell to enslave Thor into doing whatever she asked. And she also cast a spell to take control of Spider-Man's symbiote form to attack his teammates. Again proving her power, Morgana cast a spell to trap the Elder god Chthon within Mount Wundagore, where he remained for centuries until he was able to use the Scarlet Witch in the modern day to escape. Morgan has used the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak to bind Doctor Strange and Balor, proving her capabilities of manipulating extra-dimensional mystical energies from the Octessence if needed. *'Reality Warping:' Morgana once cast a very powerful spell to warp all of reality in her image by harnessing the Norn Stones. She was able to do this because of her own link to the Asgardians since she is half-Faerie, the same race as the Dark Elves. She also used the Twilight Sword in this effort; however, she required The Scarlet Witch to bridge the gap between her own magic and the sword itself. Morgana once again cast a spell to warp all of reality around the globe by just using the masculine energies of Mordred; however, the spell was foiled by the Black Knight. This brings into question the necessity of the Norn Stones, the Twilight Sword, and the Scarlet Witch in her previous effort. *'Time Travel:' Morgana was very skilled in magical time travel. It was one of her most frequently used magics. She once traveled back in time to kill Doom as a child but didn't, having decided that she wanted him to know why she was going to kill him instead. Morgana used time travel to transport her entire army of monsters from medieval times to the modern day. Morgan's skill at time travel is sufficient for her to remain ongoing enemies with opponents centuries apart. She can manipulate the rules of time travel to repeatedly undo her own death and return unaffected to the same battle. *'Necromancy:' Morgana was very powerful in necromancy, so much so that Doom actually traveled back in time in order to learn from her how to create an army of monsters, something she frequently did. Morgana also cast a spell to re-animate every person killed by the sword Excalibur by using a shard of the sword itself in an effort to create an army of the dead. Morgana also used necromancy to unleash a global-sized army of the dead all over Europe by utilizing the hidden cities of the dead. Morgana once used necromancy to create an entire army of monsters that she unleashed upon the Dark Avengers. She also transported this army through time and space from medieval times to the modern day to fight her enemies. *'Resurrection:' Morgan has proven capable of surviving the death of her physical body. Morgan can possess the bodies of women and, over time, reform them into perfect duplicates of her original. As a result, she can be perpetually reincarnated so long as her spirit survives. Her spirit can exist independently of any host, apparently for centuries and with little loss of power. *'Power Granting:' Morgana has demonstrated the ability to grant powers to others. She once enchanted a stone petal from the Ebon Rose and told Ian Mcknee to swallow it. She told him that the petal would allow him to speak with Gaea's children, both flora and fauna, giving him control over them. She also granted Ian all of her powers for a period of time to help him use the cornerstones of creation. *'Flight' *'Teleportation :' Morgana was capable of teleporting across great distances. She has also demonstrated an ability to teleport entire armies and to relocate her entire castle into another dimension. She once used teleportation to kill the Sentry by literally teleporting into his physical form and causing him to explode. *'Omnipresence:' Morgana has demonstrated an ability to be everywhere at once. In the pages of Avengers World, she unleashed an army of the dead all over Europe. She proceeded to watch that same army by projecting her image into the skies, watching over the various cities and speaking down to the public regarding her take over. *'Shape Shifting:' Morgana has demonstrated an ability to change her shape and form. She has on occasion used magic to grow in size to assume a giant version of herself. She has also assumed different forms altogether, including a dragon. *'Transmutation:' Morgana has demonstrated the power to transform one thing into another. She once cast a spell that turned various suits of armor into a monstrous creature to attack the Black Knight. Morgana once cast a spell to turn normal trees into monstrous ones and sent them to fight Ian Mcknee. Morgana turned Ares to stone when she battled the Dark Avengers. *'Energy Projection:' Morgana is able to her magical energy in the form of bolts, beams and various others when battling, has on several occasions proved devastating. When she battled Doom in a magical fight, her energy projection proved far too strong for him and she left him completely comatose for a period of time until he was able to get help from the Dark Avengers. *'Illusions:' Morgana has demonstrated the power to create illusions. Not only this, but she actually sent her illusions through time and space to 'haunt' Spider-Woman in the present day. *'Astral Projection:' Morgan has frequently displayed the ability to project herself in astral form. While in astral form, she has also been able to utilize her entire array of magical powers. She has also been able to bring others into an astral plane of existence too and battle them there. She can also affect physical beings and objects while in astral form. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Morgan Le Fae is weak to iron or ferrous metallic objects. | Equipment = | Transportation = Sometimes stated she could fly with her dark magic. | Weapons = | Notes = * Morgan Le Fay is a worshiper of Gaea. | Trivia = | Marvel = Morgan Le Fay | Links = * Morgan Le Fay at the Marvel Appendix * Morgan Le Fay at the Guide to the Mythological Universe | Wikipedia = Morgan le Fay (Marvel Comics) }} Category:Flight Category:Illusionists Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Energy Absorption Category:Shapeshifters Category:Time Travelers Category:Reality Warpers Category:Astral Projection Category:Force Field Category:Immortals Category:Teleporters Category:Telekinesis Category:Telepaths Category:Healers Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Iron Weakness Category:Summoning Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Mind Control Category:Human/Fairy Hybrids Category:Pendragon Family Category:English Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Necromancy Category:Self-Resurrection Category:Power Bestowal Category:Transmutation Category:True Immortals Category:Mythological Figures Category:Avalon Royal Family Category:Tin Islands Royal Family Category:Gaea Worshipers